Królewskie Nieporozumienie
by joanaella
Summary: Wes jest jednym z uczniów Dalton pochodzących z tak zwanej starej krwi i nie może przestać się zastanawiać, skąd u licha syn mechanika jest w stanie opłacić czesne?  Tłumaczenie miniaturki napisanej na podstawie mojego promptu na fluff meme.


**Królewskie Nieporozumienie**

oryginał: „Royal Misconception", w archiwum AO3  
>rating: K+ (jedno przekleństwo)<br>autor: aalikane  
>zgoda: jest<br>streszczenie: Wes zawsze uważał, że Kurt nie pasuje zbytnio do Dalton, chociażby ze względu na status materialny i socjalny jego rodziny. Nie ma jednak pojęcia, że status Kurta na świecie jest o wiele wyższy, niż chłopak zdradza.

Dalton to prestiżowa szkoła. Fakt ten jest powszechnie znany. Nie oferuje stypendiów, więc jeśli nie pochodzisz ze starej, bogatej rodziny albo jeśli twoi rodzice nie wzbogacili się na czymś, po prostu nie mogłeś się do niej dostać. To pogląd elity, ale jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Dlatego też wszyscy byli szczerze zaskoczeni, kiedy Kurt Hummel, syn mechanika z Limy, Ohio był w stanie opłacić wygórowane czesne Akademii. Nikt do końca nie wiedział, jak rodzina Hummelów tego dokonała. Wes z pewnością nie wiedział.  
>Był absolutnie zdezorientowany. Kurt był mu bliski, tak jak bliscy sobie byli wszyscy Warblerzy, poza tym czuł coś w rodzaju przyjacielskiego oddania do tego dzieciaka, ale nadal nie rozumiał, jak Kurt mógł się dostać do szkoły takiej, jak ta, z tym, co jego ojciec może zarobić jako mechanik. Pewnego dnia podjął ten temat podczas rozmowy z Davidem, ale chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami. Logiczne, pomyślał Wes. David należał do nowobogackich. Nie był tak… elitarny jak większość uczniów w Dalton i po prostu nie interesowało go to.<br>- Musi mieć jakieś pieniądze, Wes. – David zwrócił mu uwagę. – Popatrz, jak się ubiera, gdy nie ma na sobie mundurka…  
>To też była prawda, nikt w Dalton nie miał tyle markowych ubrań, jak Kurt Hummel. Ale Wes po prostu nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś jest nie w porządku.<br>Więc zdziwiła go rozmowa, którą pewnego dnia usłyszał (podsłuchując) między Kurtem i Blaine'm w Pokoju Wspólnym.  
>- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kuzyn Will się żeni!- zawołał Kurt – To cudownie. A Kate jest idealną kobietą dla niego.<br>- Masz rację. Poznałeś już ją?  
>- Yhym, jakieś dwa lata temu. Była świetna. Nie miała nic przeciwko spotkaniu się z takim maluczkim mną.<br>- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „maluczkim"?  
>- No przecież widziałeś jej zdjęcia. Wiesz, dokąd zmierza. I poświęciła trochę czasu ze swojego życia by się ze mną spotkać. Marnym kuzynem Willa w drugiej linii, do którego własna rodzina już rzadko kiedy się oficjalnie przyznaje.<br>- Kurt, za nisko się cenisz. – Blaine bronił Kurta przed nim samym. – Masz świadomość tego, jaki jesteś wspaniały? Wiesz, jak wspaniałe jest to, że jesteś z nim spokrewniony, a nawet z Elizabeth?  
>Czekaj… Kate… Will… Elizabeth… Czemu te imiona brzmią znajomo? -Wes zapytał samego siebie, zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc, o kim chłopcy rozmawiają.<br>- Wiem o tym, Blaine, naprawdę. Ale nie jestem częścią ich życia. Nigdy nie byłem. Wątpię, że zostanę chociaż zaproszony na wesele. Ludzie nie wiedzą, że jestem z nimi spokrewniony, a ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Gdybyś zapytał w jakimkolwiek brytyjskim czasopiśmie kim jestem, nie mieliby pojęcia. Pomyśleliby tylko, że marnujesz ich czas.  
>- Pewnie tak. Ale nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że należysz do tej rodziny, Kurt. Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że się wpakuję w coś takiego, kiedy zacznę z tobą chodzić.<br>- W nic się nie wpakowałeś, Blaine. Poza czesnym za Dalton, nie mam praktycznie z nimi kontaktu. Tak w ogóle to ojciec musiał zebrać niesamowicie dużo odwagi, by ich o to czesne w ogóle poprosić. Chociaż jego sposób wyrażenia tego brzmiał raczej „ignorowaliście tego dzieciaka całe jego życie, możecie przynajmniej zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo".  
>- Ale nie jesteś czasem technicznie… dwudziesty siódmy w kolejce?<br>- Jakoś tak. Wszystko, co wiem, to fakt, że cała kupa ludzi musiałaby umrzeć, nim w ogóle byłbym brany pod uwagę. Nie chciałbym, żeby to się stało.  
>Kurt po kilku chwilach wybuchł śmiechem, Wes nie miał pojęcia czemu.<br>- Och… możesz sobie wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby tamte dwadzieścia sześć osób umarło i musiałbym przejąć pałeczkę? Nic już nigdy nie byłoby takie samo.  
>- Tylko pamiętaj, by używać swojej mocy dla dobra, nie dla zła.<br>Wes zdecydował w końcu, że nie przystoi mu podsłuchiwanie i wkroczył do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
>- Cześć, chłopaki! – zawołał, strasząc Kurta i Blaine'a, którzy, skuleni na kanapie oglądali wiadomości z przyciszonym dźwiękiem. Na ekranie było nagranie z zaręczyn księcia Williama z Kate Middleton.<br>Wes zamarł na moment. Nie, powiedział sobie. To nie jest możliwe. Kurt nie jest częścią… Rodziny Królewskiej. Otrząsnął się i usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy. – Coś ciekawego?  
>- Nie, nic. – powiedział Kurt – tylko oglądamy telewizję.<br>Blaine przyciągnął do siebie Kurta, który wtulił głowę pod brodę swojego chłopaka.  
>- Słyszałeś, że książę William bierze ślub? - Blaine zapytał Wesa. Wes pokręcił głową.<br>- Nie, nie słyszałem. Ale to dobrze. Najwyższy czas na niego.  
>- Ciekawe, kto będzie na weselu… - Blaine powiedział do nikogo, podczas gdy trójka przyjaciół kontynuowała oglądanie telewizji.<p>

Tydzień później…  
>Wes, David, Thad i Blaine siedzieli przy stołach Pokoju Wspólnego ucząc się, kiedy Kurt wpadł do środka i podbiegł prosto do Blaine'a.<br>- Blaine, Blaine, nigdy nie zgadniesz, co właśnie dostałem pocztą! – zawołał, podnosząc kopertę ze swoim nazwiskiem i z królewską pieczęcią z drugiej strony.  
>- Kurt, to wspaniale! Pojedziesz? – zapytał Blaine.<br>- Oczywiście. Myślisz, że ominąłbym wesele dekady? - Kurt rozpromienił się. Blaine wstał i objął chłopaka żelaznym uściskiem.  
>- O czym mówicie? – zapytał Thad, odrobinę zły, że przerwano mu naukę chemii.<br>- Och, nic, właśnie dostałem zaproszenie na ślub Willa, mojego kuzyna w drugiej linii. Bierze ślub ze swoją narzeczoną Kate pod koniec kwietnia.  
>Thad skinął głową.<br>- Więc Blaine… - Kurt utkwił spojrzenie w swoim cudownym chłopaku. – Masz jakieś plany na tydzień, w którym jest dwudziesty czwarty? Widzę, że na zaproszeniu pisze „z osobą towarzyszącą" i pomyślałem, że może… może pojedziesz do Londynu ze mną? Wszystko zapłacone. – Kurt zatrzepotał rzęsami i próbował udawać tak niepewnego, jak tylko możliwe, ale Blaine nie dał się nabrać.  
>- Hmm… Już opłacona wycieczka do Londynu, by towarzyszyć mojemu wspaniałemu chłopakowi na weselu księcia Williama? Jak mógłbym się oprzeć? – w chwili gdy Blaine kończył zdanie, wszystkie twarze w pokoju, zarówno Wesa, Davida i Thada, jak i pierwszaka w drugim rogu pokoju, który dotychczas starał się nie podsłuchiwać starszych, były zwrócone w jego kierunku.<br>- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś… księcia Williama? – zapytał pierwszak.  
>- Tak jak książę William z brytyjskiej Rodziny Królewskiej? – dodał David.<br>- Tak jak ten od Kate Middleton, książę William?" Kurt skinął głową, Blaine uśmiechał się szeroko.  
>- Jak do cholery dostałeś zaproszenie na ślub księcia Williama? – zapytał Wes z konfuzją wypisaną na jego twarzy. – Bez urazy, ale jak ty, Kurt Hummel, dostałeś zaproszenie na największe wydarzenie towarzyskie roku?<br>- No przecież już ci mówiłem. On jest moim kuzynem w drugiej linii. – odpowiedział Kurt.  
>- Niemożliwe – powiedział każdy, prócz Kurta i Blaine'a, w tym samym momencie.<br>- Ty, Kurt Hummel, syn mechanika, jesteś członkiem Rodziny Królewskiej? – zapytał Wes, czując, że robi mu się słabo z nadmiaru informacji.  
>- Oczywiście nie ze strony mojego ojca – Kurt odpowiedział poważnie. – Pamiętacie, jak parę lat temu księżniczka Mia została, że tak powiem, odkryta? – Wszyscy skinęli głową. – To jest podobna sytuacja, tylko że jej ojciec nie mógł zostawić kraju. Moja mama mogła.<br>- Czekaj… w zeszłym tygodniu… usłyszałem niechcący, jak ty i Blaine mówiliście, że jesteś dwudziesty siódmy w kolejce… jesteś dwudziesty siódmy w kolejce do… brytyjskiego… tronu?  
>- Tak. – powiedział Kurt przez zaciśnięte zęby.<br>- Czekaj… więc kim była twoja mama? – zapytał David.  
>- Pewnie nie usłyszycie o niej. Umarła dziesięć lat temu, a jeszcze wcześniej przez osiem lat nie słyszano o niej w królewskich kręgach. Ale nazywała się Sarah Windsor. Kiedy poślubiła tatę, zmieniła nazwisko, przeprowadziła się do Stanów i nigdy nie wróciła do Anglii.<br>- Wow… - powiedział Wes… siadając z powrotem na krzesło. – Po prostu… Wow.  
>To zmieniało wszystko. Wes zawsze widział Kurta jako mało istotną osobę, która po prostu miała na tyle szczęścia, żeby się dostać do Dalton i przyjaźnić się z ludźmi takimi jak Blaine, David czy też on sam, zwłaszcza on. Ale okazało się… że to było kompletnie odwrotnie. To oni wszyscy mieli szczęście, że się z nim przyjaźnią. O ile rodzina Wesa była bardzo stara, nie mógł prześledzić jej historii przez tak wiele pokoleń jak Kurt mógł i to sprawiało, że Wes poczuł się bardzo malutki.<br>Chłopak zawsze czuł się ważny z tego powodu, kim była jego rodzina. Uważał, że należy do tych ważnych. Że jest jedną z istotniejszych osób w Dalton. Ale ta drobna informacja sprawiła, że cały jego świat runął wokół niego, a gdy kurz i pył opadł, stała nad nim samotna postać. Imię jej: Kurt Hummel.  
>Nagle Kurt się znowu roześmiał: - Nigdy się nie zastanawialiście, czemu mam na drugie imię Elizabeth?<p> 


End file.
